Deteriorating
by LadyAuthor
Summary: Yugi, Pegasus, Moukuba and Weevil Underwood have been struck down by a living disease from the shadow realm. Can Seto Kaiba and Joey help them defeat it?  Discontinued for now
1. Connections

Disclaimer – I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh; hence it being FANfiction.

**Deteriorating**

Connections

The console scanned Kaiba's retina.

'Match found: Seto Kaiba. Voice verification required, please state password.'

'What is a picnic table?' Kaiba responds and the door opens.

'What the hell kinda password is that?' Joey asks. Kaiba neglects to answer; he's got more important things on his mind than to be explaining the logic of his top secret access codes.

In the room there are four humming machines. Joey walks over to one and glances into it. He jumps back in horror.

'That's Yugi!' He shouts. Kaiba sighs.

'Why did you think I asked _you _here? I can assure you it was not for my own amusement.' He replies. 'The others contain Pegasus, Weevil Underwood and Mokuba.'

'Why have you got them frozen? Un-freeze them now!' Joey demands and when Kaiba shakes his head he lunges at him. Kaiba dodges easily and taps his foot as Joey glares up at him from the floor.

'If I un-freeze them there is a high chance that they'll die.' He walks over to Mokuba's pod and rests his hand on it.

'What's the matter with them? I saw Yugi last week and he seemed fine.'

'I'm not entirely sure. It's a type of degenerative disease; a breakdown of the body caused by a living organism from the shadow realm.'

'The shadow realm? Then why aren't you suffering or me? I've duelled in the shadow realm more than once.' Joey says. Kaiba nods.

'But, unlike Pegasus and Yugi, you've never used a millennium item.' He replies. 'I think their proximity to the items is what made them more susceptible.'

'But Mokuba and Weevil don't have items.' Joey protests. Again Kaiba nods, he's been expecting these questions and hates not having all the answers.

'They've both been directly affected but a millennium item at some point. I'm not sure why it got them; maybe their age makes them more vulnerable.'

'But didn't you use Pegasus' eye for a while. How come you're not suffering?' Joey asks.

'Natural resilience? I'm not sure.'

'Or maybe you're such an ass that the shadow realm doesn't want you either.' Joey laughs. Kaiba rounds on Joey and it takes all of his restraint to speak calmly.

'Look, do you want to help or shall I have security escort you off my property?' He threatens. Joey is silenced immediately.

'What can I do?' He asks.

'Come with me.' Kaiba turns from the room. Joey takes another look at Yugi before he goes.

'I'll help you, bud, I promise.'

In his office Kaiba gestures for Joey to sit.

'What are we doing here?' Joey asks. Kaiba slams a metal briefcase down onto his desk.

'Can't you be patient? I'm just about to explain.' He says and opens the briefcase in front of Joey to reveal a single duel monsters card.

'That's the blue eyes shining dragon.' Joey says in awe.

'Pegasus gave it to me. It seems to form some sort of connection between us. I believe that it is due to the fact that we both used the millennium eye.' Joey eyes the card dubiously.

'What kind of connection?' He asks.

'When I touch it I can hear Pegasus' thoughts and he can hear mine.' Kaiba explains and his distaste at this connection is evident in his tone.

'I thought that he was frozen?'

'The cryogenic chambers only freeze the body. Because this disease comes from the shadow realm it seems as though their souls are still aware of time and space. Effectively they are in a world parallel to ours but infinitely more dangerous. If they die there they will die here. Their bodies will be alive but they will be brain-dead.' Kaiba said this last bit with something like sadness.

'What can we do? It's not like we can fight this disease physically. It's not a duelling opponent.' Joey asks.

'Actually,' Kaiba corrects him, 'it seems like we can. From what I gathered from Pegasus they are travelling towards the main body of the virus. At their destination they need to be met with their physical bodies or they won't be able to return from the shadow realm.'

'So you're gonna cart around their frozen bodies wherever Pegasus tells you to go until they've fought this virus thing? What do you want me to do?'

'There should be a physical manifestation of the virus in this world. You can help me fight it.'

'Why me?' Joey asks.

'You're an adequate duellist.' Kaiba says and Joey is about to interrupt and adjust the adjective when Kaiba continues. 'And because I need someone I can trust.'

'Well, I don't trust you.' Joey responds.

'Listen mutt, that can't be helped. The only person who trusts me is downstairs in one of those chambers. I'm only doing this to get Mokuba back. I assumed, with all your sickening speeches on friendship, you'd want to help Yugi anyway.'

'Fine.' Joey nods. 'I may not like you Kaiba but sometimes you make a lot of sense.' Kaiba sighs. Explaining things to Joey is an uphill struggle. 'Where are they now?'

'I don't know.'

'Well, ask Pegasus.' Joey urges. Kaiba is reluctant to touch the card. 'What are you waiting for? Hurry up.'

'I don't know what you think, 'Kaiba says, 'but being in Pegasus' mind isn't exactly my idea of fun.'

'Do you want Mokuba back or not?' Damn, Kaiba hated it when people used his own words against him. He picks up the card.

_Why hello, Kaiba boy, what are you doing here?_

_We're ready. What's your position?_

_Well, if you must know, I'm standing. _ Pegasus laughs. He loves messing with the boy's mind.

_Be serious, Pegasus. I'm not in the mood for your games. _

_Oh, fine. We're 3.6 miles due north from point zero._ Kaiba took note of their location.

_How is Mokuba? _

_He's doing well. We all are, thanks for asking, in fact I'd say I feel the best I've felt in months. _

'Kaiba, get him to tell Yugi that I'll be there at the end.' Joey says.

_Tell Yugi that Wheeler's here too. _

_I am not a messenger service, Kaiba boy. _

_I don't like it either but seeing as how we're going to be communicating like this for a while I think that everyone should be informed of the situation from the start. _

_Ever the forward thinker; you know you really should relax, maybe take a holiday. I know this nice little place in Malibu…_

Pegasus' sentence is cut off as Kaiba drops the card.

'What did big brother say?' Mokuba asks.

'They'll be here soon. Well, the other side of here.'

'What do you mean 'they'?' Yugi asks. Pegasus sits down on a nearby mile marker.

'Your little friend Joey is with him.' He explains.

'Did Kaiba say if Joey has the disease?' Pegasus shakes his head.

'Afraid not, Yugi-boy, we'll just have to wait until he wants to talk to me again.' Yugi frowns.

'I don't know what you said to him but he wouldn't end the conversation if you were being nice.' Mokuba insists. Pegasus looks mildly surprised.

'I was being nice.' He replies. 'I was on my best behaviour. Your brother just needs a lesson or two in politeness.' Weevil pushes off from the tree he's leaning against.

'Why are we even waiting for them?' He yells. 'We could be there in a couple of days if we didn't keep stopping.' He points to a large black mass in the distance. Pegasus shakes his head exasperatedly.

'Kaiba-boy's doing us a big favour, Underwood. I don't know about you but I'd like a body to go back to.' He laughs; simpletons are such fun but can be a bit trying at times. He wished that Kaiba would hurry up.


	2. Confrontations

Confrontations

Confrontations

The ride in the Kaiba Corp. helicopter is short nevertheless Joey is agitated.

'How long until we're there?' he asks again. Kaiba pulls his headset off and throws it onto the briefcase on seat next to him. He's glad that he'd made Joey sit in the back.

He glances down at the case as they reach their destination. He knows that he'll have to speak to Pegasus again soon. He entertains the possibility of throwing the case out of the window but that won't help Mokuba.

Kaiba sets the chopper down lightly in the industrial estate that is no longer in use. The blades slow and he climbs out.

'Get out. It should be here.' he says. Joey waits for a moment before he figures that Kaiba isn't going to open the door for him and lets himself out of the helicopter.

Kaiba rests the briefcase on the ground and opens it. He picks up the card and prepares himself for the worst.

_No need to be so negative, Kaiba boy. Are you with us?_

_Yes. We're at the co-ordinates but there doesn't seem to be anything out of the ordinary. _

_Look towards the sun. We're just about to see if anyone's home. _

_Be careful._

_Why, thank you for your concern, Kaiba boy, you too. _Kaiba growls.

_I meant don't get Mokuba hurt or you'll regret it. _He feels Pegasus' amusement and it only infuriates him even more.

_You're going to have a heart attack if you bottle up all that anger._

Joey taps Kaiba on the shoulder and points to one of the large warehouses.

'That's creepy.' he says and Kaiba notes that this particular warehouse is in the path of the sun. The doors are closed and there is an unnatural glow coming from the gap under them.

'Shall we go in?' Joey asks with an edge of nervousness to his voice. Kaiba shrugs.

'Do what you want but I'm going in there.' he replies and marches up to the doors. Joey follows.

'You don't have to be so rude, you know.' He says as they reach the security locked door and his eyes meet the plaque.

'Kaiba Corp.? You own these warehouses?' Joey asks incredulously. Kaiba nods.

'They are due to be converted into active production centres soon.' He lets the scanner probe his eyes.

'Match Found: Seto Kaiba. Voice verification required, please state password.' The machine drones.

'And what is the sun?' Kaiba responds determined once again not to explain his seemingly bizarre taste in passwords. The doors begin to open.

_Are you still there? _Pegasus nods before realising that Kaiba can't actually see him.

_Of course. _He replies. _You hold the key to our little relationship, remember. _Kaiba doesn't speak again right away but Pegasus knows that he can push things a bit because their connection is necessary.

_We're going into a suspicious building. What's happening there?_

The small shack exudes a dark energy that they'd all sensed. Pegasus glances at mini-Kaiba and thinks that Kaiba's too protective. It's Mokuba that wants to check the place out.

'What are the others doing?' Yugi asks as they follow the narrow corridor to a lighted room at the end.

'Kaiba boy and your little friend are checking out some warehouses on this spot.' Yugi frowns and puts a hand on Pegasus' jacket so that the two of them let the others go ahead.

'Will you get Kaiba to tell Joey not to do anything dangerous?' He jogs to catch up to the younger ones.

_Ugh, friendship is sickening. _Kaiba was startled by the sudden thought.

_What are you talking about, Pegasus?_

_Yugi boy wants you to tell Wheeler not to do anything stupid. _Kaiba scoffed aloud and ignored Joey's inquisitive glance.

_He can't go against his nature._

Pegasus laughs. _I think he meant don't encourage him to expose himself to anything dangerous just for Yugi boy. _

'Yugi says don't do anything stupid.' Kaiba relays the message and Joey shakes his fist.

'Yeah, well you tell Yugi that I'm gonna do whatever it takes to help him and that's that.' Kaiba rolls his eyes.

_Joey says he'll do whatever he can blah blah blah. We don't have time for this. _

_Quite right, Kaiba boy. _

The door to the warehouse opens and a strange black mist surrounds them.

'This is not good.' Joey says trying to step out of the mist. 'Hey, what's that over there?' They both peer into the darkness and some shapes become visible.

'Joey?' It is Yugi's voice and a few moments later the others appear as the mist thins. 'What is going on here?'

'I dunno Yug, we just walked into the warehouse and ended up here. You ok?'

Yugi nods.

'I've not been well lately but in this world it seems as though I have my strength back. I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier but I didn't know about the disease until Kaiba and Pegasus informed me.'

'But you're here; can't you just jump out of that world now?' Joey asks. Yugi shakes his head.

'I'm afraid it isn't that simple, Joey,' he explains sadly, 'if we leave this realm the disease will continue to destroy our bodies. We might just have to see this one through to the end; no short cuts or easy ways out.'

'No easy ways out.' A dark voice echoes in the mist.

'What was that?' Joey says nervously. They all turn to the source of the voice to find a figure wearing a heavy, black cloak and with a gold pyramid sticking out of its heart.

'Eew, black and gold is so last season.' Pegasus comments causing Kaiba to roll his eyes and step forward scanning the being.

'What do you want with us?' Yugi demands and the figure laughs maniacally. Black tendrils shoot out of its cloak and wrap around Mokuba and Weevil.

'Mokuba.' Kaiba shouts as the vines squeeze the captives and they cry out in pain. 'If my analysis is correct then what you're looking for is a host.' Everyone turns to Kaiba.

'What do you mean a 'host'?' Joey stammers, 'You mean it wants a body to live in?' Pegasus smacks Joey around the head.

'What else would that mean?' He replies sarcastically before turning to Kaiba. 'The question is how does it intend to gain one?'

'Of course, I'll just take one of yours.' The figure replies and having said this the floor on which they are standing becomes a duelling arena. 'If you fail to defeat my strongest monster in less than three turns your bodies will belong to me.'

'We'll see about that.' Kaiba responds. 'Release Mokuba and play your monster.' The being drops Mokuba and Weevil and summons a giant serpent into the middle of the arena.

Yugi and Joey immediately draw their decks and summon the red eyes black dragon and the dark magician. Pegasus too draws a card and throws it down.

'Let's see how you handle this, you creep.' Joey yells, 'Red eyes black dragon, attack!' Pegasus' polymerization activates and his and Yugi's monsters are fused. 'What is that?' Joey says in surprise.

'That is my ultimate polymerization card,' Pegasus laughs, 'I always keep the best for myself you know. This card means that I can fuse any two monsters that I wish so say hello to the Dark magic dragon.'

Kaiba is impressed and annoyed; it's just like Pegasus to hold back all the greatest cards, like how he concealed the existence of the Egyptian Gods, but something like this could revolutionise Duel Monsters across the globe.

The Dark Magic dragon destroys the serpent in just one turn and the dark figure recoils in horror.

'You may have defeated me but you will succumb to the First Cell's power in the end. Once he gains a host he will let the rest of us into your world.' The being begins to melt away laughing as he does so.

With him the mist around them begins to vanish and Kaiba sees that Pegasus, Mokuba and the others are disappearing. He guesses that the dark figure must have been connecting the two worlds. Now the link is destabilising.

'Yugi, don't worry, I'll be there at the next fight. I swear, I'll help you out on this one.' Yugi and Joey shake hands before the others fade into darkness. 'Kaiba, what happened?' Kaiba sighs,

'The link between the two dimensions was destroyed. We'll have to meet them at the next point and probably fight another enemy seeking a host until they reach the centre of the organism; the First Cell.' He can tell that Joey doesn't really understand but there's no time to waste.

Turning to leave Kaiba is suddenly hit by a wave of dizziness and places a hand on the wall to steady himself. It passes momentarily but he hurries to be out in the open air anyway.

'So, you know where they're headed yet?' Joey asks in a whining tone, 'Are you going to see if they're okay?' Kaiba glances at the card that connects him to Pegasus reluctantly until Joey's nagging causes him to pick it up.

_Took you long enough, Kaiba boy, how are things on your side? _

_We're alright, not like you care. How is Mo…_

_Now, now, don't tell me that I don't care. _

_Whatever; how is my brother?_

_Oh, he and Weevil are just fine; had a bit of a shock, that's all. Though come to mention it you didn't seem very shocked by this turn of events. Is there more going on here than meets the eye, I wonder. _

_Leave it Pegasus, _Kaiba warns sternly, _which way are you headed?_

Pegasus almost likes it when he hears aggravation and impatience in the young man's voice. At least he can get some reaction from the tin man.

_What are you so happy about? _Kaiba demands and Pegasus remembers that they are connected and Kaiba can sense his emotions.

_Hmm…nothing, Kaiba boy, we're going north by north east. There's something a few miles away._

_Okay, we'll meet you there, be careful._

_You do care after all,_ Pegasus teases lightly.

_Only about Mokuba, _comes the flat reply.

_Sure, whatever you say, we're going to rest first so why don't you check back with us in a couple of hours._

The connection ends abruptly making Pegasus smile. Mokuba and Yugi eye him suspiciously.

'What do you and Kaiba talk about?' Yugi asks as they all settle down to rest. 'Did Joey have anything to say to me?' Pegasus sighs.

'I just gave Kaiba our heading and he said to be careful.' Mokuba glares at Pegasus fiercely.

'You'd better not be saying anything mean to big brother.' Pegasus laughs and leans back against the tree he's sitting by.

'It can't have been that mean; he is going to check in again.' Mokuba frowns unsatisfied but the older man ignores him and closes his eyes. _I do need my beauty sleep after all, _he thinks.


End file.
